


The Howe

by janna333



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Child Abuse, Gen, humanizing a douchebag, origin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 13:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janna333/pseuds/janna333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a kinkmeme prompt that asked to humanize your least favorite character, and if there's anyone I love to hate, it's Arl Howe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Howe

"You- will not- embarrass- me- like that- EVER AGAIN!" Each of his father's words was punctuated by yet another snap of the leather belt over his bare thighs and buttocks. Rendon bit down on his tongue and cheek, refusing to cry out as his father hit him; to show such weakness would only welcome more lashes. He could taste blood in his mouth already, but that was a minor annoyance compared to the raised red welts already appearing on his backside.

When the whipping stopped, Rendon's father took a deep breath and asked calmly, "Why, son, did I just whip you?"

"I helped the servant when she tripped and fell. I showed weakness in front of guests. I embarrassed you and I brought shame and dishonor to the Howe name."

A final lash came down upon Rendon's rear, his father using all of his strength behind the blow, and at this the boy's resolve faltered and he screamed. 

"You will NEVER show weakness in front of ANYBODY. And you do not EVER debase yourself by showing kindness to the knife-ears servants. They are here to serve us, and that's all they're good for. Some of them can't even manage that, like that one you embarrassed yourself with, who has been thrown out of the keep, good for nothing wench. That's what we do when servants make mistakes, we do not help them. Do I make myself clear?"

Rendon nodded his head, but did not dare raise his gaze above his father's knees. "Yes, Father," he whispered.

Another crack of the leather belt came down hard against his bright-red backside. "Speak up, boy!"

"Yes, Father."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I feel any more sympathetic towards Arl Howe after writing this, but there's nothing like a good bit of parental abuse to explain how someone turns into a sadistic bastard who likes to sleep next to his torture dungeon. Seriously, in the Arl of Denerim's estate, Howe's bedroom is right next to the entrance to the dungeon where he tortures people. It's like he has to nip down for a bit of torture before he can get to sleep at night...


End file.
